Battle Clown (5e Class)
The Battle Clown NOTE: This is a (long overdue) rework of the Juggalo class. Here's a hotlink to it, but, Juggalo is insanely overpowered. "Psychotic laughter was filling the air, faint noises of demonic children laughing with carnival-style music playing. That terrifying creature just smashed through brains, skulls, and organs without remorse-with laughter, even! ...Then, t-then... The horror of what happened is too strong for me to even recollect what happened..." ''- Cholech Afou, Tiefling Ranger, on his encounter with a zombie Battle Clown, known as Joker.'' Playing a Battle Clown As a Battle Clown, your powers derive from brute force, and manipulating the fear of your enemies for your own gain. While you will most likely have a comedic demeanor, this is merely a cover-up for your terrifying magical powers and physical capabilities. Creating a Battle Clown Requirements Alignment: Any, however Battle Clowns lean closely toward Chaotic alignments. Starting Age: Any Race: Any Class Features As a Battle Clown you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Battle Clown level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Battle Clown level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor without Shields Weapons: Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons Tools: Painter's Supplies or Disguise Kit Saving Throws: Constitution, Strength Skills: Choose 2 from Athletics, Acrobatics, Deception, Intimidation, Persuasion, Performance. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') 2 clubs or (''b) a maul or (c'') a rapier or (''d) any martial weapon * (a'') a disguise kit or (''b) a set of painter's supplies * (a'') leather armor and a shortsword or (''b) scale mail Table: The Battle Clown Clown College You learned your entertainment-like abilities from a college of fellow battle clowns. Choose from the Dark Carnival, Silent Mask, or Brimming Hat colleges, which are at the bottom of the page. These grant you features at 1st, 3rd, 7th, 11th, 14th, and 20th levels. Fool's Luck Being a clown sometimes requires you to make your successes appear like failures, and your failures appear like successes. When you fail an ability check, saving throw, or attack roll, you may reroll it, and add your Charisma modifier (min +1) to the roll, taking the new result even if it is lower. If it was a Performance check, you add double your Charisma modifier, instead. If you succeed when using fool's luck, you must describe yourself doing something unconventional, such as missing a creature with your club only to hit a brick and accidentally hit the target. This does not change the result mechanics-wise, only flavor-wise. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. At 13th and 18th level, you gain an additional usage per long rest. Magical Mockery Starting at 2nd level, you have learned an amount of tricks, known as mockeries, due to your clown-like way of fighting. You learn two mockeries of your choice, and can learn more as you gain levels, as shown in the class table above. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the mockeries you know and replace it with another mockery that you could learn at that level. Some of your mockeries require saving throws, with the DC for it being the following. Mockery Save DC = '''8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier. '''Fighting Style Beginning at 3rd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The Sounds of Carnival Beginning at 6th level, carnival music quietly plays in your head, fueling your thoughts with jests and tricks. You have advantage against being charmed, and on any saving throws related to sound, such as to resist the deafen effect of blindness/deafness. Alternatively, as a bonus action, you can force a target within 10 feet of you to make a Wisdom saving throw, with a DC equal to Magical Mockery Save DC. If the target fails, then they are transferred this music, but it blares far louder than it did for you, making them deafened and have disadvantage on checks to keep concentration on spells. Snatch and Swap Starting at 9th level, when you finish a short or long rest, roll a d20. Record the result, and a 20-sided die that all say the same number as the one you rolled appears in your hand. As either a reaction to another creature making an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, or as a bonus action for when you make one, you may choose for them to take the result, instead, consuming the die. If you take a short or long rest, the previously recorded number is lost, giving you a new one. Bludgeoning Mastery Starting at 10th level, you gain mastery over using the blunt end of weapons. Once per turn, when you make an attack with a weapon, you deal an additional 1d8 bludgeoning damage. False Idiocy Starting at 15th level, a bit of your actual knowledge of the world begins to show, instead of your act all the time. You gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. Carousel of Hell Beginning at 17th level, you are able to subject one target of your choice to a demonic carousel. You can force a target within 60 feet of you to make a Wisdom saving throw, against your mockery save DC. If they fail, for 1 minute, they begin to see illusions of demonic animals of your choice circling around them, like a carousel. They may repeat the saving throw at the end of each of their turns. When they initially fail their save, and at the end of each turn they fail the saving throw they take 4d10 psychic damage. They are also frightened for the duration. Targets immune to being frightened are immune to this feature. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Dark Carnival College The college of the Dark Carnival is a very religious cult-like college, which encourages violence and domination of those who are considered weaker than you. They are known for their iconic black-and-white face paint, and their constant worship of the god of chaos, Presto. Battle Clowns in this college are known as Juggalos, or Subjuggulators. Bonus Proficiencies When you join this college, at 1st level, you gain proficiency in Religion, and can double your proficiency bonus for any Religion checks involving Presto, or other gods of trickery, clowns, or other domains that your DM sees would be fitting. Subjugating Strikes Beginning at 3rd level, your critical hit range is increased to 19-20. Fury Starting at 7th level, you can enter a state similar to a barbarian's rage, for 1 minute. You cannot be wearing heavy armor to benefit from this, and this does not stack with a barbarian's Rage. * You have advantage on all Strength checks and saving throws. * You add additional damage to melee weapon attacks, as shown in the table below. * You have resistance to bludgeoning, slashing, and piercing damage. If you are able to cast spells, you can't cast them or concentrate on them while in fury. Additionally, you cannot use any of your mockeries, unless they specifically state they can be used while furying. Your fury lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your fury on your turn as a bonus action. Once you have used this feature, you must finish a long rest before you can use it again. Destructive Strikes Beginning at 11th level, your hits for attacking targets that are poorly armored are stronger than attacking ones that are better armored. When you hit a target, half of your attack roll above their armor class (e.g. if a target had an AC of 10, and you rolled 14, it would be 14 - 10, so 4, divided by 2, so 2.) is added as additional damage. This may only apply to the same creature once per turn. Dark Performer Starting at 14th level, your performance is terrifying to those who see it live in action. Whenever you are performing for an audience, target, or any similar situation-typically one using your Performance modifier-you have advantage on all Intimidation checks with targets that saw your performance, for the next 10 minutes. Unending Fury Beginning at 14th level, your fury is so mighty that it ends early only if you fall unconscious or if you choose to end it. The Dark Carnival At 20th level, the carnival itself blesses you with it's dark energy and secrets. You gain the ability to see in all kinds of darkness-magical and otherwise-for 60 feet, and your Fury is empowered. When furying, your size increases like the Enlarge/Reduce spell, your skin turns grey, your blood purple, and you have resistance to all damage except for poison. The Silent Mask College The college of the Silent Mask is no more than a group of shapeshifting assassins, thieves, and hitmen, whose skills of assassination, theft, and stealth are known by many across the planes. They are known for wearing either completely white, or completely black, typically wearing masks or hoods to cover their faces. Battle Clowns in this college are sometimes referred to as Mimes, or Shiftswords. Silent Killer Beginning at 1st level, when you join this college, you gain the ability to speak using sign language and gestures, which are understandable by creatures that know the language you are currently gesturing. Additionally, you gain proficiency with Stealth. Sneak Attack Starting at 3rd level, whenever you have advantage on an attack roll against an enemy, and are attacking with a finesse weapon, you deal an additional 1d6 damage. At 7th, 11th, and 14th levels, this damage increases by 1d6. This can only activate once per turn. Mimic Beginning at 7th level, you can, as an action, polymorph into a Small or Medium humanoid you have seen, or back into your true form. Your statistics, other than your size, are the same in each form. Any equipment you are wearing or carrying isn't transformed. You revert to your true form if you are reduced to 0 hit points or die. While polymorphed into a humanoid in this way, you have advantage on Deception checks relating to being the creature, such as why your behavior might not be normal. Evasion Starting at 11th level, If you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead takes no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Disappearing Act Beginning at 14th level, your performance allows you to hide after it ends to those who see it live in action. Whenever you are performing for an audience, target, or any similar situation-typically one using your Performance modifier-you have advantage on all Stealth checks for the next minute. Group Assassinate Starting at 14th level, your sneak attack now activates whenever a creature that is hostile to your target is within 5 feet of it. The Silent Night At 20th level, your more mundane activities (walking, running, drawing weapons, etc) no longer make a sound unless you want them to. Additionally, whenever you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, you are instantly turned invisible until the end of your next turn. Finally, whenever you land a critical hit on a target, the target takes additional damage equal to your level. The Brimming Hat College The college of the Brimming Hat is a very energetic and magical college, a school of wizards combined with a college of clowns, with a touch of madness thrown in. They are typically known for wearing suits, capes, and large brimming top hats, in dark blues, purples, and blacks. Battle Clowns in this college are usually referred to as Jesters, or Magicians. Bonus Proficiencies Beginning when you join this college, at 1st level, you gain proficiency in Arcana, and your proficiency bonus is doubled for these checks when suffering some sort of mind-altering condition, such as short-term madness, or being charmed. Spellcasting When you reach 3rd level, your knowledge of arcane magics and tricks from your college has allowed you to gain spells, alongside your regular abilities. Cantrips. You learn two cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You learn an additional wizard cantrip of your choice at 10th level. Spell Slots. The Brimming Hat Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher. You know three 1st-level wizard spells of your choice, two of which you must choose from the conjuration and evocation spells on the wizard spell list. The Spells Known column of the Brimming Hat Spellcasting table shows when you learn more wizard spells of 1st level or higher. Each of these spells must be a conjuration or evocation spell of your choice, and must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 7th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. The spells you learn at 8th, 14th, and 20th level can come from any school of magic. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one of the wizard spells you know with another spell of your choice from the wizard spell list. The new spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots, and it must be a conjuration or evocation spell, unless you’re replacing the spell you gained at 8th, 14th, or 20th level. Spellcasting Ability. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells, as your spells are based on your ability to use your will and charm. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a wizard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Card Dealer Starting at 7th level, you can throw a card at a target (range 20/60), which does 1 plus your Dexterity modifier slashing damage, and one of the following random effects. You roll a d6 to decide the effects. You can use this feature an amount of times equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1) per short or long rest. War Magic Beginning at 10th level, when you use your action to cast a cantrip, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. Magic Show Beginning at 14th level, your magical tricks make excellent performances, for captivating your audience. Whenever you are performing for an audience, target, or any similar situation-typically one using your Performance modifier-you have advantage on all Persuasion checks for 5 minutes, for targets that saw your performance. Magician's Dance Starting at 14th level, as either a bonus action, or a reaction to being hit by a weapon attack, you can teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. You can use this feature an amount of times per long rest equal to your Charisma modifier. Arcane Overflow At 20th level, your weaker spells are quicker to cast than your more powerful ones. When you cast a 1st level spell with a casting time of 1 action, you can choose for it to be a bonus action, instead. Magical Mockeries If a mockery has prerequisites, you must meet them to learn it. You can learn the mockery at the same time that you meet its prerequisites. A level prerequisite refers to your level in this class. Arcane Agony Prerequisites: ''Brimming Hat College, 3rd level, a wizard cantrip that deals damage'' Whenever you cast a damaging cantrip learned from the wizard spell list, add your Charisma modifier to the damage it deals on hit. Bonus Boon of the Buffoon Prerequisites: ''16th level'' An amount of times equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1), you can take two bonus actions in a turn, instead of one. These cannot be used to take the same action, and the second one can only be used for a feature learned by this class. You regain all of your expended uses after a long rest. Dancing Legs Your base walking speed is increased by 10 feet. If you have just recently performed for an audience of a size equal to or greater than your Proficiency bonus, this increases to 15 feet, for one minute. Deadly Strike Prerequisites: ''Silent Mask College, 3rd level'' Any hit you score against a creature that is surprised is a critical hit. Double Take Prerequisites: ''Snatch and Swap, 9th level'' Instead of rolling a single d20 for the Snatch and Swap feature after a long rest, you roll two. Flirtatious Jab You can cast charm person without expending a spell slot or material components. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Laughing Whirlwind Prerequisites: ''Dark Carnival College, 7th level'' When you take the attack action, you can instead choose to strike all targets around you, making a separate attack roll for each target. You can use this feature once per round. Madness Bolt Prerequisites: ''Brimming Hat College, 13th level'' You can cast lightning bolt, using a Brimming Hat spell slot, however it is augmented. It deals psychic-type damage, and targets that fail their saving throw against it must succeed on a Charisma saving throw, or be inflicted with short-term madness, and knocked prone with maniacal cackling, until the end of your next turn. After casting lightning bolt in this way, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Magical Plate You can cast mage armor on yourself at will, without expending a spell slot or material components. Mayhem Strike Prerequisites: ''Dark Carnival College, 9th level'' You can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack. Obsessive Joke You can cast Hasha's hideous laughter without expending a spell slot or material components. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Transforming Mimic Prerequisites: ''Silent Mask College, 9th level'' You can cast polymorph, targeting only yourself, without any components or a spell slot. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Vicious Tongue You can use vicious mockery at will, and add your Charisma modifier to the damage dealt by it. Bando Chungus Oncie Was Here Category:Classes